Dragon Ball: Fighter's Paradise
Dragon Ball: Fighter's Paradise is a video game for PS3 and XBOX 360. Gameplay The controls are identical to that of the Budokai Tenkaichi series as well as the camera angle. The game's modes are. The story features long cutscenes that mention many events in order to prevent many minor characters (eg. Giran, Ranfan) to be playable so that the story mode isn't extremely long. Story The story mode features many different sagas: Dragon Ball, Saiyan, Frieza, Garlic Jr, Android, Majin Buu, Special, Dragon Ball GT and What if. Ultimate battle Play through different modes such as arcade, survival, team battle and Dragon ball battle. World Tournament Fight in the World Tournament in Novice, Adept, Advanced and Master levels. The tournaments featured are World Tournament, Cell Games, Galactic Tournament, Otherworld Tournament and Zen Tenkaichi. Duel Battle against a friend or the computor or even watch Com Vs Com. There are Single battle, Team battle or power battle. Team battle can now be up to 10 Vs 10 fighters. Training Practice your skills to become a better fighter. Learn new skills from the tutorial. Online battle Fight against other players using XBOX live or Playstation network. Museum Read the character encyclopedia, listen to the game's BGM or listen to Story mode conversations. Options Save or load the game, alter controls or settings as well as change the voices from english to japanese. Story mode levels Dragon Ball Saga *1: Desert bandit Yamcha **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Yamcha (Com) **Area: Desert *2: The Ox King's daughter **Characters: Yamcha (Player) Vs Kid Chi Chi (Com) **Area: Dsesert *3: Goku's transformation **Characters: Great ape (Player) Vs Super Pilaf machine (Com) **Area: Night Desert *4: The tournament begins **Characters: Master Roshi (Player) Vs Yamcha (Com) **Area: World Tournament *5: Master's superiority **Characters: Master Roshi (Player) Vs Kid Krillin (Com) **Area: World Tournament *6: Nam's arm slash **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Nam (Com) **Area: World Tournament *7: Goku Vs Jackie Chun **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Master Roshi (Com) **Evening World Tournament *8: The purple Ninja of muscle tower **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Ninja Murasaki (Com) **Area: Inside Muscle tower *9: General in the Pirate's cave **Characters: Kid Krillin & Kid Goku (Player) Vs General Blue (Com) **Area: Pirate Cave *10: Battle in Penguin village **Characters: Kid Goku & Arale (Player) Vs General Blue (Com) **Area: Penguin village *11: The world's greatest assassin **Characters: Tao (Player) Vs Kid Goku (Com) **Area: Wasteland *12: Showdown at Korin tower **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Tao (Com) **Area: Wasteland *13: Fall of the Red Ribbon Army **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Assisstant Black (Com) **Area: Red Ribbon Base *14: The fortuneteller's fighters **Characters: Yamcha & Kid Goku (Player) Vs Bandages & Devilman (Com) **Area: Devil's toilet *15: The fifth fighter **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Grandpa Gohan (Com) **Area: Baba's palace *16: Pilaf's plan **Characters: Kid Goku Vs Pilaf machine (Base, Super Pilaf machine) (Com) **Area: Wasteland *16: Return to the tournament **Characters: Tien (Player) Vs Yamcha (Com) **Area: World Tournament *17: Chiaotzu the psychic **Characters: Kid Krillin (Player) Vs Chiaotzu (Com) **Area: World Tournament *18: Roshi's retirement **Characters: Tien (Player) Vs Master Roshi (Base, Super form) (Com) **Area: World Tournament *19: Fight against a friend **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Kid Krillin (Com) **Area: Evening World Tournament *20: The even competitors **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Tien (Com) **Area: World Tournament *21: Krillin's Demonic killer **Characters: Tambourine (Player) Vs Kid Goku (Com) **Area: Evening Wasteland *22: A new ally? **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Yajirobe (Com) **Area: Wasteland *23: Goku revitalized **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs Tambourine (Com) **Area: Wasteland *24: The Demon King Piccolo **Characters: King Piccolo (Player) Vs Kid Goku (Com) **Area: Wasteland *25: Tien attacks **Characters: Drum (Player) Vs Tien (Com) **Area: King's Castle *26: Goku strikes back **Characters: Kid Goku (Player) Vs King Piccolo (Com) **Area: King's Castle *27: Enemies in the Tournament **Characters: Tien (Player) Vs Cyborg Tao (Com) **Area: World Tournament *28: The fiance? **Characters: Goku (Player) Vs Chi-Chi (Com) **Area: World Tournament *29: Krillin Vs Junior **Characters: Piccolo (Player) Vs Krillin (Com) **Area: World Tournament *30: The mysterious Shen **Characters: Shen (Player) Vs Yamcha (Com) **Area: World Tournament *31: Rematch **Characters: Goku (Player) Vs Tien (Com) **Area: World Tournament *32: Piccolo Vs Kami **Characters: Piccolo (Player) Vs Shen (Com) **Area: World Tournament *33: Final round **Characters: Goku (Player) Vs Piccolo (Com) **Area: World Tournament *34: The Champion **Characters: Goku (Player) Vs Piccolo (Com) **Area: Rocky area Saiyan Saga *1: A new threat **Characters: Raditz (Player) Vs Piccolo (Com) **Area: Wasteland *2: Identity of Kakarot **Characters: Raditz (Player) Vs Krillin & Goku (Com) **Area: Kame House *3: Earth's greatest alliance **Characters: Piccolo & Goku (Player) Vs Raditz (Com) **Area: Wasteland *4: The training of Goku's son **Characters: Piccolo (Player) Vs Kid Gohan (Com) **Area: Wasteland *5: After 6 months... **Characters: Piccolo (Player) Vs Kid Gohan (Com) **Area: Rocky area *6: Training with Kami **Characters: Tien & Yajirobe (Player) Vs Yamcha & Krillin (Com) **Area: Kami's lookout *7: Battle with the Saibamen **Characters: Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo (Player) Vs Saibamen (x6) (Com) **Area: Wasteland *8: The true battle begins **Nappa (Player) Vs Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu (Com) **Area: Wasteland *9: Waiting for Goku **Kid Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo (Player) Vs Nappa (Com) **Area: Wasteland *10: Goku's Arrival **Goku (Base, Kaioken) (Player) Vs Nappa (Com) **Area: Evening Wasteland *11: Goku Vs Vegeta **Goku (Base, Kaioken) (Player) Vs Scouter Vegeta (Com) **Area: Rocky area *12: The Great ape **Goku, Kid Gohan, Krillin and Yajirobe Vs Great ape Vegeta (Com) **Area: Rocky area *13: Use the Spirit bomb **Kid Gohan, Goku and Krillin (Player) Vs Scouter Vegeta (Com) **Area: Rocky area *14: Vegeta's defeat **Great ape (Player) Vs Scouter Vegeta (Com) **Area: Rocky area